


Fire Lotus

by clarielparke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agent sokka, F/M, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sex for pay, Some feels, Undercover fire lady, big boobs, deluxe brothel, embarrassment factor, getting dirty on the floor, high class call girl, in fact everything's over the top big here, knockout blowjob, particularly Sokka's boomerang, possible sequels, search mission, sexy older woman, shy young man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarielparke/pseuds/clarielparke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's assume that Ursa never finds her way to Forgetful Valley. Instead, she ends up in Yu Dao with a new identity. Let's assume that she remains there for eight years, under perfect cover. Until a young man, sent out by her son to recover his mother and dissolve a curse turns up. You'll end up in the Fire Lotus, with too much trouble on your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as an exercise intended to get me through a severe case of writer’s block. It worked amazingly well.
> 
> Inspired by artist Gavalanche who draws some hilariously awesome stuff with this crack pairing. Check it out at Tumblr: http://gavalanche-presents.tumblr.com and Patreon.

The streets of Yu Dao were smooth under his feet. However, as the young man turned another corner to scan the houses, he realized that he might indeed be lost. Doors. Windows. Endless rows of them. Sleek city houses, large and comfortable looking. Doubtlessly inhabited by the elite of Yu Dao Government officials. One false move might have him knocking at the door of Mayor Morishita to disturb his afternoon tea.

But no. The leering creep at the theatrical agent’s office had been very specific.

“A red sandstone house with a twelve step staircase and double doors. Fifth house on the left side. A well kept garden. No distinguishing markings. No, of course there are no signs. Just keep counting until you reach the fifth house. Ring the doorbell. Mention my name at the entry. Yes, that would be all. And now, if you please… Ah, thank you, sir.”

Another 800 bao down the drain for nothing but a useless tip and the dubious pleasure of being called sir by some sleazeball pimp. Oh well. It was the Fire Lord’s choice what to do with his money. Shaking his head, the young man proceeded up the stairs to pound the doorknocker decisively. Hopefully, this time no one would set the guard dogs on him. The weight of the boomerang knocked on his thigh, adding confidence.

“Yes, sir?” The manservant who’d opened wore a stylish livery. He was also somewhat exaggeratedly tall and burly. The young man straightened unconsciously and directed his open blue gaze at him.

“Zhan Li sent me. He said I might obtain healing and counsel here.” A guileless smile. His hand was at the ready, set to reach out for his sword. Muscles coiled, he scanned the well-furnished hallway behind the doorman. To his relief, the man just nodded and relaxed.

“Of course. Madam Zozei will see you shortly.”

A brief wait before the servant reappeared.” My mistress will see you now, sir.”

The woman was tiny. Of indeterminate age and smaller than he’d expected, with black hair twisted up into a topknot. Her large diamond earrings flashed into his mind. The young man twisted uncomfortably underneath her black stare. Then, she rose to invite him to sit with a small gesture.

“Young man, welcome to the Fire Lotus. I hear that Zhan Li recommended us to you. One of my oldest and most trusted associates. How may we help you? We specialize in healing and solace.”

The young man swallowed, once. This really wasn’t at all what he’d expected. Maybe some kind of list of services offered…

“Madame Zozei. Zhan Li was kind enough to tip me off that the kind of… eh… healer I’ve been searching for could be find here.”

The black eyes narrowed. “Ah. You need someone very specific.”

An odd frisson swept up his spine and neck. “Yes. A… A Fire Nation woman. A lady, I mean.”

“Well bred, elegant? A woman of some experience? Maybe… somewhat older than yourself?”

An image formed in the young man’s mind. Created by the portraits that Zuko had shown him when asking him to take on this assignment, and the way he had described her. An image painted by his own mind.

“Tall, slender and well formed. Long dark hair, an oval face, fair skin and amber eyes. Lovely and graceful. Maybe with a hint of sadness. But yes. Definitely a woman of experience.” He blushed slightly and adjusted his wolf’s tail. Spirits, his imagination was running away with him! This thing was sure to be a scam. Under no circumstances could his friend’s mother be working in a brothel.

The madam nodded curtly. “Of course. There is indeed a lady who matches your description working here. That would be Noriko, one of our most valued employees.”

“The… the agent told me to ask for “The Bear Girl.” He’d saved the moniker for last, adhering to the man’s instructions.

The madam smiled. “Of course. She’s free this afternoon and will receive you. The fee is 8000 bao. Please note that the Fire Lotus doesn’t accept violent behaviour or visible inebriation. You may deposit your weapons here. One of our staff will direct you to Noriko’s quarters.

__________________________________________

 

“Welcome. I’m so happy to see you. Please sit down and let me get you some refreshments.”

Sokka stared at the lady, wide eyed. Her large golden eyes met his as her full lips curled in a kind smile.

“Tea, rice wine or lychee liquor? Or maybe something else?”

His eyes caught inadvertently at the swell of her ripe breasts underneath the tight crimson silk sheath dress.

“Rice wine, I think. And some water to go with that. Please.”

As she turned to the bar cabinet to effectuate the order, her elegant but perfectly rounded behind jutted out at him. She returned to place the glasses of bright liquid before him.

“Here you are. I hope the taste is to your liking.”

He clutched at one of them like a life buoy. He really didn’t have any idea whether he was gulping down water or rice wine.

The woman shifted slightly in the seat opposite him. Her large yellow eyes were warm, her long dark hair as smooth and glossy as silk. Her posture was entirely relaxed. Leaning back in the brocade sofa, she shot him a tiny benevolent smile. A queen receiving one of her loyal subjects. Except-

_Oh fuck._

He crossed his legs to hide his hardon.

“I… I…” He fought hard to express them, but no words came out.

The yellow eyes showered him in warmth. She tilted her face to one side and smiled. “You’re Water Tribe, aren’t you? Those blue eyes give you away. They’re very lovely.”

The aristocratic accent was pure Fire Nation. Her face was a perfect oval, marked by the sharp slashes of high cheekbones. Sokka’s eyes seared the smooth surface of her pale skin.

“Yes, mylady. I hail from the Southern Water Tribe. I… I came here on a mission.”

_Fuck. She’s the spitting image of the woman in Zuko’s portraits. A royal lady. A queen. Except she’s ready to… I mean, I paid to have her…._

She shifted slightly, displaying her long elegant legs. “A mission, you say? Now, what would that be? Pray tell me all the details. I’ll do my best to help you out with making them come true.”

A deep sigh as he closed his eyes. Then, he opened them decisively.

“Very well. Lady Ursa, I’ve come on the behalf of Fire Lord Zuko. Yes, your son. He’s been attempting to locate you. He’s had your banishment officially revoked. His envoys have been searching desperately for you during the past six months.”

“What?” She recoiled slightly, setting the glass down. The full curves of her chest heaved underneath the crimson silk. A hand went up to hide her face. When she removed it, her face was perfectly composed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, young man! My name’s Noriko. I have no personal connection to the Fire Lord, although I am his loyal subject. The Fire Lotus is my home. Now, please tell me how I may serve you.”

She rose and started to unbutton the side of the tight sleeveless crimson silk gown. Sokka’s eyes widened at the sight of bare pale skin. The curve of her hip, the outline of her full right breast. His eyes locked on her rosy nipple, noting the erectness. He closed his eyes.

“You… you’re very beautiful, mylady. I really think so.”

She’d peeled the dress off to move around the table in a flash. Kneeling between his legs, she raised his chin and tilted his face towards her.

“If you want me to enact being Fire Lady Ursa, of course I’ll do it.”

Her long deft fingers were at work on the fastening of his trousers. He was staring dreamily at her, hands travelling down to cup her breasts. His thumbs and forefingers pinched and tugged her nipples, rolling them into erectness. Taking his hardon in a firm grasp, she raised her golden Fire Nation Eyes to smile at him.

“Mm. This is really nice. So thick, so hard , so long… So very pretty. I just want to kiss it.”

Her long pink tongue circled his balls gently while she rubbed him. Then, she slid her tongue all the way up to tease the sensitive frenuleum, before opening her mouth wide to suck him in. Sokka groaned, burying his fingers in her long dark hair.

_Fuck! This isn’t how this was supposed to go! But… I’m sure it’s her! And she’s… Ah, she’s killing me…_

He stared down at her in amazement. Working diligently, bobbing her head up and down, she’d managed to swallow him down all the way. Hell. Suki wouldn’t even take one third of him before starting to complain and gag. This woman was massaging his balls with tender lovingness, while sucking his cock with an intensity that had him plastered back against the sofa, panting. Her full lips kept sliding up and down the length of him. Her wicked tongue kept circling the glans of his cock. He looked down to meet her golden eyes and blushed.

“Ah, fuck… That’s so good… I mean, you’re really good at this… But please, no… Just stop it for now, ok?”

He tugged forcefully at her dark hair to make her release him. The pain didn’t seem to displease her, rather, she gave a little sigh of pleasure and regarded him expectantly. Her nipples were red, erect. A light blush covered her neck and chest. The golden Fire Nation eyes were glowing.

He stared at her. “Do… Do you like this?”

“Of course I do.” A wide smile.

She liked it. He had the Former Fire Lady down on her knees, sucking his cock and catering to his every physical need. The thought boggled his mind. He was sure it was her. The likeness to Zuko’s description of her was perfect. So was that of the portraits. But maybe…

He needed to get closer to her. To check she wasn’t an Earth Kingdom impostor. Some common whore that earned her game pretending to be the Fire Lady.  
He’d stopped thinking altogether. Pushing her down onto the floor, he caught her slender wrists in his hands and stared her down.

“Ok. So, you claim that you’re not Fire Lady Ursa. You sure look like her, though,”

He held her arms pinned above her head to grind his hips into hers.

“Well, I’m Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I don’t mind fucking a Fire Nation whore like you until she screams. We’ll see what happens.”

She gave a little gasp and twisted. He grinned. Yes. He’d fuck the truth out of her, if that was what was needed.

Rough fingers searched her breasts to travel down her smooth pale skin. Her pubic hair shaped into a small Fire Nation trident. The discovery angered and aroused him in equal measure. He pushed his fingers into the hot pink slit beneath it to explore it, rubbing her clit and pushing three hard fingers into her. The sleek wetness gave way easily to his probing.

“Ooh… Oh, yes… Don’t stop…”

His fingertips were searching around inside her, poking and thrusting until he located the sensitive spot. She twisted underneath him. His other hand tangled in her long hair to pull her head back.

“Now, tell me! Are you Fire Lady Ursa? I won’t let up until you tell the truth!”

His fingers kept thrusting insistently inside her. The beautiful big golden eyes widened significantly. Her erect nipples rubbed against his chest.

“No! My name’s Noriko! I’m just a prostitute, and I work here!

The wrong answer. If she’d really been just a hooker, she’d have played along. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Well then. Show me what you do. I paid 8000 bao for you. Give me my money’s worth.” Surely, the threat would make her own up.

She twisted underneath him. Her voice was haughty, calm.

“I. Am. Not. Fire. Lady. Ursa. Now, just fuck me and get out.”

A wave of something imperceptible passed across his face.

“All right, mylady. Suit yourself.” Inside him, something snapped.

Leaning down to kiss her neck, he stopped momentarily at the enticing smell of firelilies. Her skin was silky soft, as smooth and pale as marble. Suddenly, he felt like crying.

_I’m sorry._   
The deep thrust plunged him all the way inside her. A soft moan as her long legs came up to wrap around his back. He could feel her heartbeat racing though him, her sharp teeth nibbling his ear. Oh spirits.

Embracing her lower back, he leaned down to slide down in and out of her in a carefully controlled pace. Too slow. Oh spirits. She was wrapping her legs around him, hot tight cunt clinging to him like a vise. He sensations of her clutching muscles made him increase the force and speed of his thrusts. She was moaning in his ear, arching up underneath him. A hooker act? Oh no. He knew enough about women to sense the difference between true arousal and sheer pretense. It was one of the reasons why he’d broken up with Suki. And this was…

_Ah._

Closing his eyes, he clasped her buttocks in his hands and pounded into her with all his might. She was moaning into his ear, twisting beneath him. As he kept penetrating her with sharp hard thrusts, he could feel a deep heat rise up through her cunt to travel into his belly. He kept pounding her, near delirious with pleasure. His shoulders kept knocking the sofa and table to the sides. She was marking his neck in savage bites, trailing sharp nails down his back. The movements of her hips matched his perfectly. He increased the speed of his thrusts gradually. The clutching walls squeezed him tighter, sucking him in. She threw her head back, baring her white throat.

_Oh baby. You just need my cock to come. Ok, I know your secret. And I fucking love it._

He leaned down to kiss and nibble at her long neck. He was pounding into her desperately, giving himself over completely to the experience. She arched up underneath him, the hot slick walls of her cunt clutching him tight. She trembled in his arms, legs spasming uncontrollably. Rising up into a half seated position, he kept pounding into her, staring down at her nude body. The full breasts shook with every single thrust. Growling like a wolf, he reached out to grasp one of them in his hand.

She arched up and pushed back at him. Matching his every thrust. Oh spirits.

“Ah…Ah… Ah… Oh, damn you, savage…”

Beautiful, pierced by his cock. And also, really fucking loud. Cradling her in his arms, Sokka leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Please, mylady! Keep your voice down. I’m only here to please you. I won’t tell them your secret. But we both know who you are.”

A barrage of hot deep thrusts. Unable to control himself, Sokka groaned in her ear. An unexpectedly strong attempt to push him off her. Then, she just gave up and collapsed back, allowing him full access to her core. The slick walls clutched him tightly.

“Ah… ah… Yes, that’s it… Keep going. Mm, I’m close…!”

“Ah! Fuck, yes!”

He was pounding into her, holding her hips locked in a firm grasp with one arm while pawing her breasts with the other. Arching up underneath him, she spasmed and twisted. The convulsions squeezed the last drop of sanity out of him.

“Oh! Oh you damn peasant…! Piece of Water Tribe scum… Oh yes!!” Her legs were shaking uncontrollably, her cunt spasming all around him as he pumped frantically inside her, coming in a series of short hard spasms while releasing his hot seed. Shattered.

He collapsed on top of her. A woozy look to the left revealed that the salon table had collapsed to spread water, rice wine and pieces of broken glass everywhere. He rolled over on his back to cradle the dark haired woman in his arms. She attempted to rise and move, but he pulled her down to kiss her. A feeble attempt to fight him off. Then, she succumbed. Ah, so sweet. Their tongues twined, lips chafing intolerably.

_Whores don’t kiss their clients. Or so I’m told. But maybe that’s a lie. This one kisses like she loves me. Like she can’t get enough of me. Oh spirits. It has to be her._

The woman twisted to free herself from his arms. She shot him a tiny smile and and ran her fingers through her long dark hair in order to adjust it. On his back beneath her, Sokka stared at her ripe full breasts. A tiny red bruise above the left nipple marked where he’d lost control. He reached out to grasp her hips. She was too quick for him. Moving over to a corner, she reached out for a towel and wiped his seed from her core.

“Don’t worry about the table. The servants will take care of it.

He was rising as if from a dream in order to locate his clothes. As he struggled to adjust his wolf’s tail, he caught the lady regarding him with a little smile. A red and gold silk robe covered those spectacular breasts from his gaze. The realization was unexpectedly painful.

“L… Lady Ursa. Noriko. Whatever you call yourself. I… I’d like to come here again.”

A soft warm smile. “Of course you may, Sokka. Of course you may.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it, ha ha! For those of you not livid with me for crossing canon and all current ships known to mankind, yes there may be sequels. I'm open for suggestions about what kinks Sokka might have in mind on future visits to the Fire Lotus.


End file.
